Metamorphism
by SoLittleLove
Summary: What happens when beauty meets geek? When Penny's cousins move in and they bring a friend, how do the fellow's react? And why can't Sheldon take his eyes off a certian girl? NOT a Sheldon/Penny.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! This is my first BBT story. Should I continue it or abandoned until further notice?

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own the plot and/or characters of Big Bang. All I own is any OC's and the individual plot.

Metamorphism

Chapter 1

Once upon a time……Don't all stories start like that? Well, mostly fairytales about princess and knights in shining amour do, that much I know. So then, what do you call the stories about four princesses with four different problems, who happen to be the potential love interest of four….what to call them? There's a shy one, a perverted one, a rude one and a gentle one. Lets just call them….

Or better yet, lets just screw the fairytale introduction altogether. Because , quite frankly, 'once upon a time' is too way vague, and 'happily ever after ' isn't really on the guest list.

By now you're reading this and wondering who in name of Spock we are? Yea I said we. Plural, even. I'm a cynical Marine Biologist. I am a clumsy costume designer. I'm a messy super model. And all those fairytales tell a lie.

" Penny!" Knock " Penny!" Knock " Penny!"

Penny groaned as she lazily lifted her head and stared at her apartment's door. Even after a year of living in California, after living across the hallway from them, she wasn't quite used to her wake up calls.

Today was one of those days were Penny hated those wake up calls. Yesterdays actions had caused her grief today. She had almost lost her job. She couldn't take the weekend off. And she was getting those stupid cramps….

" Sheldon…maybe's she asleep." She heard Lenard reason with the taller scientist.

" At nine o'clock in the morning?" Sheldon paused " Yes, yes that could be a reasonable explanation."

Penny sighed as she opened the door " What ever do you _all_ need?"

The four geeks looked up at her, before Sheldon answered " It's Wednesday. "

" And your point _is_ , Sheldon?

" It's Thai food night…." Sheldon explained.

" And it's your night to pay, my fair lady." Howard winked.

" Oh right! I had totally forgot!" Penny bit her lip " Look, I'm a little short on cash so do you think maybe….?"

" We could buy the food.." Leonard smiled

"Really?"

"Anything for you my sweet, cheesecake scented goddess, beauty.." Howard wiggled his eyebrows

" Thank you so much!" Penny smiled, brushing off Howard comment.

After goodbyes where exchanged, Penny shut her door and slumped back down on her couch. Sighing, she glanced over to her messy coffee table and spotted a bright orange envelope. Only one household she knew of used orange colored envelopes. A huge grin came on her face. Quickly, she picked the letter up and spilled its contents on her lap. Reading the letter quickly, a even larger smile grew on her face.

Her bad day just got _extremely _better….

Penny sat awkwardly in her usual spot on Wednesday night. As she ate her food she tried listening to the scientific conversation going on around her. Clearing her throat, she boldly spoke up.

" Um, speaking of relatives visiting.…" Penny said " I want to ask you guys something."

" No one in this room had said anything about relatives visiting, Penny." Sheldon tilted his head to the side " Unless you were having some sort of inner conversation where that was topic being discussed."

" Um, whatever…I need to ask you all a favor."

Leonard answered quickly" Yes, of course. You need not to ask me-uh…us twice."

Penny blinked " Um, could any of you pick up a two relatives of mine from the airport tomorrow? My stupid car's steering wheel broke off and I have to work a double shift."

"Cars normally don't do that…" Howard said, smiling.

" That's what the fixer dude said." Penny frowned.

" I'd loved to go!" Leonard exclaimed " Just say when and where an I'll be there quicker then the Flash to a robbery!"

" Great! The….guys were really worried that no one would be able to pick them up." Penny lied .

Raj leaned over to Howard and whispered into his ear " Raj wants to know what is the names of these relatives of yours."

"Um…..Their names are…Julius and…Bill!" Penny blurted out quickly.

Raj had a look of glee on his face as he whispered to Howard again " He says he can help too. Really?"

When Raj nodded, Penny smiled and clapped her hand together excitedly " Thank you, both of you."

Leonard puffed out his chest and smiled at his neighbor" Anything for you Penny. Because I mean…You are a friend and friends help out friends because if their friends that usually means there is some sort of connection to that person who is your friend."

Penny blinked a few times before gathering up her belongings " Well, I should head off to sleep. Goodnight , guys."

As the goodnight chorused from the room, Penny left the apartment. As she closed the door, Howard turned and looked at Leonard " Could you write your exclamation about friends down for me? I want to use when we go to the Comic convention…"

" Shut up…" Leonard sighed " So Raj, you and me tomorrow? We'll have to leave early to beat traffic."

"Yea…." Raj agreed " Can we stop at that McDonalds on the way? I really want Egg Mcmuffin!"

Leonard looked at his friend strangely before shaking his head " Sure, whatever.."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own the plot and/or characters of Big Bang. All I own is any OC's and the individual plot.

Metamorphism

Chapter 2

Raj sat in the front seat of Leonard's car, sulking with his arms crossed " How can McDonalds be out of McMuffins?!?!"

Leonard sighed " I don't know Raj.. Maybe every other person in Los Angeles

wanted one from that exact restaurant.."

"It's like Dairy Queen saying 'We're all out of ice cream.'!" Raj frowned.

" You could of gotten something else." Leonard reasoned " Like a parfait. Those are good."

" Yea, but that's not an McMuffins, is it?" Raj glared " I don't think so.."

Leonard quickly glanced at his friend " True, but think all benefits. Parfaits are healthier and full of important nutrients. "

" Yes, but a McMuffin is full of greasy eggs and cheese."

Leonard rolled his eyes as he turned into the Airport parking lot " Well, let it go. We 're here and I pretty sure these guys don't wan to hear about your disappointment."

Raj and Leonard walked towards the crowded baggage claim, holding purple cardboard signs under their arms. Sitting down on the chairs, they waited for the intercom to announce the guys arrival. They waited for several minutes before, Raj stood up.

" Ugh!" He exclaimed " This taking forever. Are you sure we have the right flight?"

" Flight 221." Leonard read off the paper in his hand " South Dakota to L.A. Yes, Raj, it's the right flight."

" Flight 221. Now Arriving "

Leonard looked up at Raj, smugly. Raj rolled his eyes and walked towards the terminal gate and raised the sign up above his head. Leonard walked up and placed his hand on Raj's sign, lowering down.

" Don't be contemptuous…" Leonard frowned as he spoke.

The two stood there and watched others walked by. Leonard hummed the Indiana Jones theme song while Raj shifted his weight between his feet. As another minute went by, so did Raj's patience.

" So are we looking for two dudes who at least look like Penny, or something?" Raj questioned.

" How would I know?" Leonard shrugged " All Penny said was to be surprised by their appearances."

" I hope their not taller then us…." Raj grimaced " Or big and burly. Defiantly not huge meathead like Kurt."

" Oh it will be fine." Leonard scoffed " If their related to Penny, they should be fairly civil."

Raj paused for a moment or two, then spoke up" I hope they don't beat you up and take your pants.."

Leonard visibly flinched " Yea, me too…"

As soon as Leonard finished his sentence two females walked up. The taller of the duo had and dirtier blonde hair color then her companion. She had very soft features and light blue eyes. A small smile was on her pink lips. She wore a blue shirt underneath an red jacket and faded blue jeans with black ballet flats on her feet. Her, what was obviously a carry-on bag, showed the batman symbol in black and white.

The shorter girl hand much lighter blonde and brighter blue eyes. Her face had more defined features. Opposite of her friend, she wore an unmistakable scowl on her face. She wore an light brown leather vest over a plain white shirt and a pair of brown pinstripe pants. She had a pair of old looking flip-flops on her feet, with her painted green toenails showing.

" So you're the little nerds my cousin sent to get us, uh?" The shorter girl raised an eyebrow " Glad we're not some international superstars and your our bodyguards. We'd be kidnapped by now…"

The taller girl's eye widened , before she quickly sputtered out " D-Don't mind her. She's a little cranky from the flight. Jet lag, you know?"

Leonard cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the blondes in front of him " Who are you?"

The shorter girl laughed and raised an eyebrow " Dude, we're B.J and J.J, aka ' Bill and Julius, aka the _girls _you all are waiting for."

" Penny….said you were-" Leonard began to say.

The girl dubbed B.J raised an eyebrow " Guys? Yea, obviously not. Go on, ask us any question bout our cousin."

"Um..I'm not sure-" Leonard started, but was cutoff by B.J again.

" Her middle name is Ann, she loves Broadway, she wants to be an actress and she once dated a jerk of a guy named Kurt."

Leonard blinked and pulled out his phone " Um, Penny? Why didn't you tell us they were girls?"

Raj stood there with a shocked expression as Leonard finished his phone call. The girl stood there also but in more of a placid state. The girl with the red jacket twiddled her thumbs while the other one pick at hers.

Leonard sighed and closed his phone " Raj, come over here."

Once out of earshot of the two girl, Leonard sighed and said " Their the real deal, Raj. Penny knew we wouldn't pick them up if we knew they were girls."

Before Raj could even open his mouth, the short girl shouted " Yeah! Aren't you going to help us with our bags? These things are heavy!"

Leonard and Raj both made fearful faces. Raj whimpered as they walked forward to pick up the bags.

The shorter girl had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot to show her impatient. The taller girl was smiling nervously, and wringing her hands together. "You guys really don't have to help. We are strapping young women. We….. Never Mind."

By the time the boys reached the girls, the taller girl had grasped her bag and thus succeeded in getting said bag stuck in the conveyor belt. "Oh I've got it. Don't worry I've got this covered." The shorter girl rolled her eyes in abhorrence and set out to help her travel companion out of the contraption.

With red cheeks, the taller female straightened herself out before clearing her throat " Moving foreword with introductions now. My name is Juliet Louise Jones. You must be Leonard and Raj?"

Leonard smiled bashfully " Y-yea…N-nice to meet you.. "

The shorter girl scoffed " Name's Antebellum Thelma Jones. Friends call me Belle usually. By friends I mean people I let call me Belle."

The two gave one another skeptical looks and adverted their eye to Juliet, who smiled " She'll let you call her Belle."

" No I won't…"

" You really want them to run around calling you Antebellum all the time? Especially in front of your favorite type of guys? Your California boys?"

Belle huffed as she trudged foreword indigently. Juliet motioned for the boys to follow " So….How's life? Good, I hope. Well, I guess I hope it's good because I don't you well enough to know if I want you to be having a good life. For all I know, I could be wanting you to have a terrible life. But seeming how you are friends with Penny, and trust me your not the type of people she usually befriends, I get a feeling I would want you to have a wonderful life…"

Behind him, Leonard could hear Raj whimper once again and chuckled " That's our car over there."

After Raj opening Belle's door and Leonard fighting off Juliet in the battle of who put the suitcases in the trunk , the geeks and the beauties drove off. An awkward silence filled there air for moment or two, only adding to overall uncomfortable atmosphere.

That was until Belle decided she had some complaining to do.

" This has to be the smallest car I have ever been in…I mean it so, minuscule. So…infinitesimal."

Juliet let out a ragged sigh, rolling her eyes in embarrassment and smiled in a apologetic way to Leonard in the review mirror. Leonard smiled back apprehensively and turned his attention to Raj. Leonard saw his friend staring out the window, a frightened look on his face. Nudging him out his trance, Leonard said "We're almost home."

Raj thought to himself, I like the quiet one better.


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own the plot and/or characters of Big Bang. All I own is any OC's and the individual plot.

Metamorphism

Chapter 3

* * *

"Here we are. Home sweet habitation." Lenard said as the pulled up to the apartment complex. He was nervously waving his arms around in a grand gesture, failing miserably. "Uh Penny is at work. So…."

"Great Penny's has the keys to the apartment. Why would we give her the keys?!? Whose idea was that anyway?!? Oh, now I remember! It was you, Lettie!!!! How are we suppose to get in now? I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I've got jet lag. All our stuff is crammed in this piece of junk called a car. We have no one to help us move it even if we had the keys." Belle ranted on.

Juliet interrupted her sister "Oh, Belle, you're always complaining about something, aren't you? On the drive to the airport, it was about the traffic. On the airplane it was their lack of peanuts…"

"At least I say my opinion.."

"At least I don't have a hate club back home…"

Raj leaned in and whispered into Leonard. Leonard nodded and looked at the two girls "If you want, you could sit in my apartment until Penny comes home, your more then welcome to do so."

The group walked inside and Belle let out a over exaggerated sigh at the broken elevator "Great! Now we have to walk up all those stairs!"

"It'll get our blood flowing after that long plane ride, don't you think? We could use the exercise anyway. " Juliet starts jogging up the stairs "We aren't as fit as we used to be."

Belle snorted "Speak for yourself! You're the one who would slam Aunt Rosemary's beef stew every Christmas. Five bowls full in under four minutes, That has to be record somewhere."

" Well, Antebellum, we're are not in South Dakota anymore." Juliet stopped and look down at the group heading up the stairs behind her. Smiling, she said in her best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression "It's simple, if it jiggles, it's fat…"

Belle pushed her older sister up the stairs. As the group approached Leonard's apartment door, they could hear the sound of drums and guitars. Belle looked over at Leonard and raised a prefect blonde eyebrow "Is you roommate in a band or something?"

"Yea…" Leonard scratched the back of his head nervously "Something like that…"

Raj slowly opened the door and walked in. Sheldon was standing, holding a rock band guitar while Howard played the drums spastically and over-dramatically. Upon noticing the four new bodies in the room, Howard singled for Sheldon to pause the game. Begrudgingly, the taller genius paused the game and crossed his arms in protest.

Belle sent a look to Juliet, whose eye's were wide as she surveyed the new room that she sensed would be a new haunt for her and her sister. Belle let out a snort as the smaller of the two geeks approached her, with what he probably thought was a seductive swagger.

"Well, hello there…" Howard came and stood in between the two sisters. Turning to Juliet, he asked "Did it hurt?"

Juliet furrowed her eyebrows together and looked over at Belle, then back down at the geek "Did….Did what hurt?"

Howard smiled and laughed "When you fell of course. When you fell-"

Belle cut Howard off with another snort "You're going to have to be more specific, bud. She falls a lot.."

Opening her mouth to protest, Juliet was cut off by her younger sibling again "I'm Belle and the fish over there is Juliet."

Juliet intervened "Mainly because I don't want to over it again, I'll give it to you quick. Yes, we are Penny's cousin. Yes, clearly, we are girls. And no, Belle doesn't have anger issues, she's just tired."

Howard didn't miss a beat before he was at it again "So, Juliet was it? And Belle? Wow, your names surely do no dim your beauty, but enlightened it even more. I'm Wolowitz. Howard Wolowitz.."

"Um…Thank you?" Juliet nodded nervously. She noticed the taller of new two standing " Um, hello there!"

Sheldon looked up at blonde, taking in the girl's appearance. Clearing his throat, he introduced himself "Hello, my name is Sheldon Cooper. You must be Penny's cousin's."

Belle's raised her eyebrow and smirked " I know who you are. Penny's told us a lot about you and your arrogant ways."

Juliet elbowed her sister harshly, then looked back up at Sheldon "Forgive her, she's not usually this cranky…So your that Sheldon Cooper? Not that there's that many Sheldons in the world, but still…"

Belle and Juliet sat down on the couch. Before Juliet could reach her seat, Sheldon stopped her "That's my spot!"

"Pardon me?"

Sheldon said it again "That's my spot, that is where I sit. You can sit anywhere else, just don't sit there."

Juliet smiled "Then how about I sit in the spot next to your spot, hm? Right next to you?"

Shocking all the other nerds in the room, Sheldon smiled sweetly "Of course, that a perfectly acceptable."

Belle turned to Leonard "Whoa, Penny wasn't exaggerating how neurotic this man is.."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Leonard cleared his throat "So where are you two working?"

Juliet pulled her gaze away from Sheldon " Well, we work in the, as our new boss called it, the fine arts division of UCLA. I, as the drama professor and Belle as a dance instructor. I specialize in Musicals and Broadway. And all that jazz…"

Leonard smiled nervously "I didn't know UCLA had a fine arts department."

Sheldon answered Leonard's question "It's a new division. The board added it a few months ago, but I figured was going to fail miserably."

Belle snorted "Whatever Cooper, you know you teach belly dancing on the weekends…"

Sensing the tension growing in the room, Juliet blurted out the first fact the popped into her mind " Hehe, speaking of dancing, did you know that actress that plays Cha-Cha in the first Grease movie now teaches pole dancing to transgender people? Fun fact for you all…"

Belle rolled her eyes at her sister " Like these any of these nerds have ever watched Grease.."

Howard sauntered up to Juliet "Actually, it's one my favorite movies. Right behind The Phantom of the Opera and West Side Story. Juice box, my lady?"

Juliet nodded mutely and took the box out of his hand and looked over at Raj "Um, how come you don't talk at all, hun?"

Belle raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Juliet "I bet you twenty bucks it's select mutism. Can't talk to or around females."

"I am not willing to take on that bet." Juliet smiled at Raj tenderly "Besides, you seem nice enough!"

Juliet looked around the room "Judging by the amount of comic memorabilia, I think we all will be amazing buds!"

" Buds?" Sheldon turned and looked at Leonard " Oh dear lord… Leonard, I told you not to talk to Penny when she moved in…"

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own the plot and/or characters of Big Bang. All I own is any OC's and the individual plot. Nor do I own the song I won't say(I'm in love). That belongs to Disney, I can only butcher severely it during my singing lessons

Metamorphism

Chapter 4

"_Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence."  
_George Washington

"Lettie! Belle! Oh my god, you've all grown so much!" Penny gushed as the three girls embraced "And I am so sorry for not being here when you landed."

Juliet looked over her shoulder at the four geeks, standing in the hallway "Oh, it's nothing to worry about, Penn! You didn't tell me how amazing your neighbors are! Leonard is really kind and Howard is too funny!"

Leonard blushed at the compliment and Howard looked over at Raj, shocked "She think I'm funny? Really?"

Juliet giggled and continued "Although he hasn't said much, Raj seems really sweet and relaxed, it's a good break from Belle's opposite behavior."

Raj hid behind Howard and shyly grinned at the blond girl. Juliet grinned back and looked over at Sheldon "And Sheldon….'

Sheldon nonchalantly looked over at the girl smiling at him "Sheldon is one of those rare geniuses you really hear about. A very detailed oriented, no nonsense individual that I'd would be honored to call my friend, neighbor and is surely the most intelligent man I've met."

Penny looked over at Belle ,who looked at Howard, who was looking at Sheldon, who was, at the moment rendered speechless. Juliet stood there, grinning "Well, shall we check the apartment, now?"

Juliet grabbed the hands of her sister and cousin and dashed up the stairs. The boys stood and stared at the stairs. Raj, Howard, Leonard and Sheldon soon followed the trio of girls up the stairs. They passed floor after floor after floor. Once they reach the top, Juliet halted to a stop.

Panting, Leonard asked Belle "This…This is the top floor! One of the most expensive penthouses in this district! How can you afford this?"

Belle smirked and looked over at the glasses wearing geek "Well, I guess….We shall lived long and prosperous.."

Juliet eyes widened and elbowed her sister in the stomach. Belle glared and stuck her tongue out at her older sister, walking over to Penny for protection. Penny smiled at her younger cousin's antics and searched through her purse for the apartments key.

"Well, well, well seems like we've caught ourselves a Trekkie!" Howard smiled, suggestively putting his arm around Belle. He reached for Juliet and put her in the same position as her sibling on his other side "Two of them, perhaps?"

"Wolowitz, I swear on all my Batman posters, if you do not remove your arm from my side, you will not a face anymore.

Howard quickly removed his hands from the sisters waist and shoved them in his pockets.

Penny walked over to Juliet and handed her the keys "Here ya go, Lettie! The keys to your new life."

"Okay…" Juliet took a deep breath, placing the keys into the lock and slowly turning them until she heard the click. Slowly opening the door, Juliet squealed happily at the sight of her new apartment.

"I know uncle said he had the place furnished for us already, but this…" Belle mused out loud "This is way too much…"

Leather couches were place randomly throughout the living room. A big screen TV was mounted onto the cream colored wall and the kitchen was equipped with the latest cooking technology.

"Surely uncle wouldn't mind if we sold the couches right? "Juliet asked her sister "I mean, he knows that we couldn't accepted these? They'll pay off the first few months of rent."

Belle scoffed, "Of course he wouldn't mind! Besides, we could use the money for the bedrooms too. But…..We're not selling the TV right?"

"If you keep the TV then I'm keeping everything in the kitchen."

"Deal…"

Penny smiled and hugged her cousins "I'm so happy excited for you two! And myself! I have girls to talk to now!"

Juliet smiled and went to turned around, only to see Sheldon right in front of her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH…Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you guys were here."

Sheldon raised his eyebrow "I would like to forget I was here."

Juliet smiled and patted him on the arm "If you want to leave, Sheldon, I won't be the one to stop you."

Juliet turned around and smiled at the rest "If any of you are staying, we'd love the help moving our stuff in."

Howard stepped foreword and grabbed Juliet's hand "My lady, we would be ecstatic."

Belle gagged in the background before headed into one of the doors "Oh my god…Juliet! Penny! Come get a load of this!"

The two girls and the four geeks, walked towards the room the girl's voice was heard. The group halted to a stopped and stared at what Belle was pointing at. Penny's face twisted up in pain from holding in her laughter. Juliet's cheeks turned bright red as were Raj's. Leonard and Howard stood in shock while Sheldon was oblivious.

"Is that…A disco ball hanging from the ceiling?" Penny sputtered out.

"I'm more alarmed by the fact the bed is red and heart-shaped with fuzzy sheets.." Juliet's face went from pink to tomato red in a matter of seconds "I hope this was another one of uncle's jokes…Please let it be joke."

Belle had a thoughtful look etched across her face "Do you think it spins?"

Penny and Juliet sent a harsh glare towards. Belle's eyes widened "I mean the disco ball, not the bed! Perverts…"

Juliet sighed, pulled a paper out of her pocket and looked it over "Well, Uncle said this is supposed to be my room, because it has a balcony. So with the money from the living room couches, I can buy an new bed and sell this one."

Belle scoffed "I'm sure you can sell to Howard. He might enjoy it in his 'bachelor pad."

Penny smiled "Nah, he lives with his mom still."

Howard visibly winced. Juliet looked over at him "Aw…It's okay. A lot of adults still live with their parents!"

Howard's grin reappeared as he reached out for Juliet's hand and kissed it " My lady, if ever you need assistance, don't hesitate to call."

Leonard blabbered "Yea, just come down and ask for help, you know anytime you need help.."

Penny looked over at Leonard, who was smiling at Juliet in a goofy manner. She bit the side lip and quickly changed the subject "Hey, wasn't that Star Trek thingy on tonight?"

All the geeks inside that area eye's had widened in realization. Sheldon was the first to make a move towards the door. Quickly after, the rest followed thim, pushing each other out of the way. The three girls stood in the room, laughing hysterical, gripping onto one another. As the girls settled down, Belle and Juliet sat on a couch while Penny leaned against the kicthen counter.

"I still can't believe Sheldon was so….quite." Penny furrowed her eyebrows "It's unnatural."

Juliet looked up at Penny "Penny are you and Leonard and item?"

Penny's eyes widened the saddened in a instant "Well, we tried once but it epically failed"

Belle looked up from her book "I guess you too look cute together. I'll have to see you in diffrent environment to see for sure."

Juliet giggled, stood from her place on the couch and stared singing "_Who d'ya think you're kiddin', he's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of!"_

Penny threw a pot holder at Juliet's face "Shut up…"

Juliet and Belle giggled from the place in their new living room. Belle smirked "Tomorrow is the first day on the job, the chaos the shall insue."

Penny rolled her eyes and pulled a bottle of apple juice out of the girls fridge "Juliet, want to do the honors of a toast?"

Juliet smiled and grabbed the glass being handed to her "Well…Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The square pegs in round holes. The ones who see things differently. They aren't fond of rules, and they have no respect for status quota. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them, but the one thing you can't do is ignore them because they change things. They push the human race forward and while some see crazy ones - we see genius, because the ones who are crazy enough to think that can change the world, are the ones that do."

The three girl clinked their glasses together and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own the plot and/or characters of Big Bang. All I own is any OC's and the individual plot

AN- I feel really bad that I haven't updated in forever. So this chapter is dedicated to the readers. Please show Sheldon some love and review.

Metamorphism

Chapter 5

"_Even the people who never frown eventually breakdown."_

_Linkin Park_

The next morning, Belle was walking down the stairs when she happened upon Sheldon standing at his apartment door, obviously waiting for Leonard. Smiling slightly, Belle waved " Good Morning, Cooper."

Sheldon turned to see who had addressed him. Upon seeing his new neighbor, he turned his attention back to the door and headed towards the stairwell, without giving the blonde a response. Belle, whose smiled turned upside-down, quickly stuck her brown high-heeled foot out in front of Sheldon's feet. Sheldon felt himself fall foreword and landed at the top of the stairs with an loud 'oomph!' Chuckling and smirking, Belle walked around the fallen scientist and headed down the stairs, humming a tune .

Sheldon sat there and glared at the place where Belle had stood. Getting into a kneeling position, he started collecting the paper that had flown out of his messenger bag upon impact. As he picked them up, he suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a piece of paper with his writing on it. He looked up at the hand holding the paper, then followed the hand to find Juliet smiling softly at him.

"Seems like you've gotten on my sis's bad side already…" Juliet mused softly "Although, I suppose it's not that hard of a task."

Slowly, Sheldon stood up and took the paper out of her hand. He stared down at her, being about head taller then her "She does seem to have some sort of personal vendetta towards me.."

Juliet's small grin grew "Ah, it's alright, Sheldon! If anything that just means she scared that she starting to like you! You should be honored, not scared for you life. Besides, it's not just you, it's he entire world."

He looked down at the brown paper bag in her hands "Is that your breakfast?"

Juliet looked down "Oh, yea it is. I didn't want to be late, so I planned on eating there. Besides, I sometimes believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast. Helps you focus and stay happy throughout the day. You should try it sometimes, Shell."

Sheldon stood silently for a moment, processing what she had said"…Don't call me Shel, or Shelly, or Moonpie."

"Moonpie?" Juliet's grin faltered "Oh, sorry. I guess I got little carried away. Eh, it happens to everyone. So you driving to work today or are you taking the bus?"

"I don't drive and the bus is hazard."

"It's the lack of seatbelts, huh? I had the same problem when I was young and would have to take the bus to school." Juliet giggled "Luckily, my godfather sent me over this a vintage VWBug convertible. And the best part is, the body painted lime green!"

Sheldon gave her a strange look at her excitement. After a few little giggles, Juliet sighed.

"Well, I gotta keep going. Don't want to late for the first day on the job. Tends to get you in a lot of trouble with the ol' boss."

Sheldon nodded his head as he watched the blonde walked down the stairs. Juliet looked back up at him and her smile returned in full bloom "Tell Leonard I said 'Good Morning, Governor' Bye-Bye, my fair Sheldon!"

As Juliet returned to walking down the steps, Leonard walked out of the apartment and raised an eyebrow at Sheldon's rigid form "Sheldon, what are you doing?"

Sheldon turned around to look at his roommate "Juliet says Good Morning….Governor…"

Leonard smiled "How considerate… She's really nice, you know? Penny told me that her and Belle spent a summer in Ireland once, helping out their grandparents. While they were there, they met this really awesome girl who-"

Sheldon turned around, and gave Leonard the 'I-really-do-not-care' look. Sighing, Leonard started walking down the stairs.

"Sheldon, you could at least attempt to be nice to her. She's making a effort to be a good neighbor." Leonard said. Sheldon continued walking, as Leonard kept talking "She's awfully brilliant, you know? She has a Doctorate in Literature, Psychology, and Art!"

Leonard blushed "She really pretty, too. She's like some princess from a fairytale."

Sheldon's grip on the door handle tightened "Leonard, please focus on getting us to work on time and less on your hormones."

Leonard huffed as he and Sheldon walked towards the car. As the two situated themselves into the vehicle, Sheldon spoke up "If anything, Juliet is more like The Mad Hatter then any princess I've heard of."

Leonard started the car and pulled out of the parking space " How is she like the Mad Hatter? She's not crazy…I'd call her Alice."

Sheldon was silent for a moment, before smiling "Yes, I suppose she has more Alice-like qualities."

They approached a stoplight that was on yellow. As Leonard kept driving, Sheldon visibly tensed "Leonard, the light is yellow…"

Leonard sighed as he pressed down on the breaks "Yea, yea. I know, Sheldon. I'm stopping."

As the light turned green, they turned into the parking garage of the university. They two geeks got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. As Lenard walked, he could hear Sheldon stop behind him. He turned around as saw Sheldon picking something off the ground.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?"

Sheldon looked up a his roommate "This is Juliet's bracelet. I saw her wearing it earlier. Come here."

When Leonard reached his roommate, Sheldon reached out and wiped Juliet's bracelet on his shirt "Gee, thanks."

They two continued walking towards the main building as Sheldon retorted" She wouldn't want it to be returned to her dirtied."

Just as the duo got to the door, it swung open suddenly. Leonard jumped a little as Sheldon flew to the side. The saw Juliet and Belle standing there arguing.

"How could you drop your mother's bracelet? You basically guard that thing with your life! You threatened me when I was young just for looking at it!" Belle said with her hands on her hips "It's , like, your lifeline or something like that…"

Juliet's hand were shaking, her eyes were watery and her voice was shaky " I…I don't know, Belle. I was distracted by something I thinking about. Gosh, I feel naked without it. Or weak, like Superman in a kryptonite mine. I just feel like….Ugh."

As Juliet looked up, Sheldon felt something strange course through him. Even though he had only known her for a day, he just knew she wasn't the type to normally cry "Oh, hello again Sheldon. I'm sorry, but I can't-"

Sheldon cut off her apology by thrusting her bracelet towards her "I found it…On the ground by your car. I cleaned it off."

Leonard snorted "Yea, on my shirt."

Juliet squealed and threw herself into Sheldon's arms, making the lanky geek stiffened "Oh, thank you Sheldon! You don't know how much this means to me! How can I repay you?"

Sheldon looked over at Leonard, who held his hands up in the air. Juliet's gaze shifted from Sheldon, then to Leonard and back at Sheldon "I couldn't help but notice tears in your curtains and your couch. I could fix them up for you, if you like."

Juliet let go of Sheldon and watched as he visibly relaxed "Well, I suppose that could work."

Juliet smiled and laughed "Well then, partner, I'll see later. Thank you again soooo much, Sheldon! Really!"

As Juliet walked away, Belle turned around, glaring at Sheldon "I'm onto you, Cooper. Remember, Cooper, I'm watching you. Always watching…"

She walked backwards, keeping consent eye contact. Sheldon's eyes were wide as he turned around to look at Leonard "She is completely terrifying."

-Juliet's P.O.V-

As much as Belle says she hates him, I know she was extremely thankful that Sheldon found my bracelet. And I was too, more obviously then my younger sister. I'm a hopeless wreck without it. It's the only thing I have left of mother. It's been in my family for generations.

Each generation adds their own charm to bracelet, then passes it on to the next Jones female. The first charm, from great-great-great Grandma Julie Jones, was a Victorian baby carriage, the next one, from great-great Grammy Jamey Jones, was a mustang horse. The third one was from great Grandma Julia Jones was a simple square and my Grandma Jackie Jones was envelope. The latest one from my mom was film roll.

Although we do look alike, Belle and I have different mothers. My mother was aspiring actress named Jeneva Williams. When my father was working as a simple flight attendant, she boarded his plane to New York. As she got up to use the restroom, he ran into her with the cart, and that's how it all started. One year later, they were married and expecting.

The day I was born, I was born on the same thing my parents met on. At the time, my father started flying private planes and my mother would come along. On that particular day, one of my father frequent customers and now my godfather had rented the plane to get to a film studio. As the plane started to land, my mother went into labor. So the frequent customer and my father rushed to get a doctor there, seeming how my mother was already to pained to be moved.

When I was three months old, my mother was driving back from my grandmother's house with me in the back seat. As we approached a stop sign, the vehicle behind slammed into the back of our car. The impact pushed us into the intersection and into traffic. At such a young, it was amazing that I survived at all. I had only a minor concussion and a few cuts that inevitably scarred. My mother, however, wasn't that lucky.

Belle's mother was a co-worker of my mom's named Rayne Sundance. She was a stage painter by day and free-lance musician by night. At first, my family was wary of this newbie, knowing my mother was the first love of my father's life and he still loved her very much, but soon warmed up to the free-spirited blonde. When I was a year old, Rayne announced at a family gathering that she was three months pregnant. My father and Rayne were soon married and Belle was on her way.

Ironically, Belle was born on the same plane I was. Except her godfather was different. Funny thing is that the know each other, her godfather and mine. I remember when my father brought her home. I had always wanted a younger sister, someone to take of and to talked to.

As I walked into the theater building, I could her Belle behind me, yelling at some random poor soul because he bumped into her. I wonder how long she's will keep her job? How long can I keep my own job?


	6. Chapter 6

I want to apologize for the delay in updates for this story. Like, sincerely apologize. I lost inspiration for the story and had to get another one started just to get it back. -Sad Love is sad :( -

And another thing: If you're going to take time out of your life to write review for this story and choose to critique it, AT LEAST be constructive about it, please. I'm not writing this for any other reason except fun. Just harmless fun…

And while reading previous chapters I notice I changed their occupations (Oops) . So here's the real ones:

Juliet- Drama professor; Teaches acting, singing and how to design sets and costume

Belle- Dance instructor; Her and Juliet kind of work like a team. She teaches students dances and sets up the choreography for Juliet's plays.

Maple- She's hasn't been in the story yet, but she's mainly a model. Also if anyone can think of a actress or someone who could play her, by all means tell me.

* * *

~Metamorphism~

Chapter 6

* * *

**The truth is no matter who broke your heart, or how long it takes for it to heal, you won't get through it without your friends. ~ Sex In The City**

* * *

"Belle, that was rude!" I yelled at my sister as helped the young man with his books "I'm sorry, sir. She just gets so cranky without her nap."

The man nervously laughed and scrambled away. I turned around to glare at my sister, only to see she had already disappeared into the cafeteria. I let out a loud sigh and followed quickly behind her. I looked around the crowed cafeteria and saw her (already) arguing with Sheldon. I hurriedly sat down at the table between Raj and Howard. After the usual head-nod from Raj and usual head-nod-and-grin combo from Howard, I looked to Sheldon and my sister "Belle, what on earth are you two bricking about now?"

Sheldon scoffed "Your primitive sister believes the Picard is better then Kirk."

I smirked "Oh really, Belle? And why is this? I thought you like William Shanter?"

My sister shifted uncomfortably in her seat, before I spared her the embarrassment "Like I said, Sheldon, don't take anything she says seriously. She just loves to get people all riled up and argue."

Sheldon huffed "How is that a good time?"

I laughed softly and shook my head "I don't know that answer, but when I find it you'll be the first I call. Anyway, how is work so far, Sheldon?"

The man looked over at me apprehensively "I do not see how that is relevant or a suitable conversation starter between you and I. If you are anything like your cousin, you hardly understand my situation."

I was taken back by his cold reply, but dismissed the comment itself and blunt insult of my cousin intelligence quickly with a " Try me…"

He was about to tell me (which I wouldn't have understood anyway, but no one tells a Jones they can't, so I was secretly elated) when a kind of greasy looking man sauntered, literally sauntered up to Belle, put his arm around her and grinned "Well hello there, pretty lady. What you doing hanging out with these losers?"

I couldn't stop myself. I laughed so loudly at the man's lisp, I snorted. My grandma had told me "When a lady is truly a lady, she mustn't ever snort." but I guess that didn't work out for me. I looked up at the group to see Raj trying to hold his laugh in too. I knew it wasn't nice to laugh at the man, but to hear the lisp come out of a man who walked up to us like was Fabio was too much.

"You do know I don't know you, right?" My sister ask Mr. Lisp. He nodded smugly. "So I suggest you removed your hand before I break it off."

That got his attention. After the realization that Belle wasn't going give in, he looked to me and the empty seat next to me. _'Oh, joy…'_

"Hello there, " That lisp is so prominent! It's not even a cute one…" My names Barry Kripke, and your's must be Angel face?"

Before I could answer, Sheldon did it for me "If you are referring to her supposed 'angelic like features', then I suppose it could be her name. But her name means no value to you, for I doubt that you shall be spending anytime with her beside this moment."

I could see Raj nodding in agreement with Sheldon. Obviously, Mr. McLisp saw this too "Nice sweater you got there Koothrappali, what is made out of?"

I snorted rather loudly at McLisp "Your mother's chest hair…"

Howard let out a short laugh "Ooohhhh, snap"

Kripke look flabbergasted at my reply. I looked up from my notebook "Another thing one must know about a Jones, don't insult their friends or they insult you back."

Swiftly, Kripke gather his belongings a took off, leaving some very stunned geeks and a only slightly impressed Sheldon ( Of course…). Belle let out a sigh "I'm glad he's gone, he smelt funny. Like moldy cheese and something I don't want to talk about."

"Ewww…" I looked over to Raj and smiled "I'm giving my eternal oath: and I shall shed my light over dark evil. For the dark things cannot stand the light, the light of the Green Lantern!"

Sheldon looked over at me "Impressive, the originally oath is rarely heard. It was la-"

I smugly looked over at him "It was later given as an in-joke to Tomar-Re, Green Lantern of sector 2813, and the first other Lantern Hal Jordan met. It wasn't until the mid- 40's it was revised into the form that became famous during the Hal Jordan era."

"In brightest day, in blackest night " Sheldon started, slowly getting up from his place at the table.

I followed his actions "No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might…"

We finished the oath in unison, raising our fists like Hal does in the comic books "Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"

My sister coughed and glared at me, snapping me out of my geek moment. I cleared my throat awkwardly "Anyway, Leonard how is your day going? Any new scientific discoveries? "

Leonard looked up at me from his…I think it's supposed to be spaghetti, "Great! Fantastic. Actually, I'm working on a new theory. But, you don't want to hear about it. How is your first day going?"

"Oh, I love it here. People here are a lot better at acting and singing then back home. They can actually hit the notes. It's amazing…" How can you be sure that's spaghetti? It looks like it's… moving? If it crawls off his plate, I will scream loudly.

Howard smirked at me "No offence, but I get this sense you're easily impressed."

Belle glared at Wolowitz, I thought his head was going burst into flames "And I get this impression that you bruise easily. Want to see if I'm right?"

I laugh lightly and looked over at Sheldon, scrutinizing him slightly. Upon his questing gaze, I told him point blank "You know, Sheldon , you actually have very pretty eyes."

Everyone at our table was taken back by my comment, espically Sheldon himself. He cleared his thoart "What makes you say that?"

I grinned "Well, you do! I very rarley see men with blue eyes like yours, so when I do I generally point it out to them. My grandma taught me to tell a person a day thier beautiful! And lucky you, being today's recipent."

Sheldon sat still for a moment, before looking at his watch "Lucnh time is over. My food is well on it's it's way to being fully digested, so if I leave now I can reach the restroom in time to empty my bladder and-"

"Okay, I think we get it, Sheldon." Leonard thankfully stopped him. Howard, Raj and him all stood up to take thier leave "See you later, girls."

Raj gave a small wave and smiled, which I returned. Howard grabbed our hand and sighed "Parting is such greater sorrow."

Belle rolled her eyes "Your going to see us again in like ... three hours."

"Three hours too many, my dear." Howard sighed again, walking away. As soon as they we're out sight, my sister hit my arm

"Ow! What was that for?" I said, grabbing my arm.

"You know what you did." She replyed, picking up our trays and walking out the door. I was left sitting there, wondering to myself 'What did I do?'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the big bang characters, lines, setting, actors and etc. I do however own Juliet and Belle's personality.

AN: Geesh, I was reading all the pervious chapters, which I do cause I often forget where the storyline is going, and I was like "DDDAAANNNGGG! My writing style has changed so much." Anyway, back to the story.

AN- I also want to hear you opinion on adding another OC into the mix. Maybe a girl for Stuart (cause I feel bad that he's all alone in this fanfic. He needs a soul mate.) Or maybe bring in Amy Farrah Fowler?

AN~ Also, who should play Maple? In my head, she's about 5' 4", blackish-brown hair, maybe green or brown eyes. If you can think of anyone, tell me please.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

**No one is rich enough to do without a neighbor.**

Danish Proverb

"So let me see if I have this right, Penne. Wednesday night is…Halo night?"

Penny nodded "And it's also Comic book night. Something you two will appreciate. More so you, Juliet ,then Belle."

Belle looked up from her magazine, popping her gum "Will you be going tonight?"

Penny nervously looked around the living room "Well, actually no. You see, I briefly dated the guy who owns the store, Stuart , but it ended very…awkwardly."

Juliet looked up from her laptop "Oh, was he the guy who you were in midst a throw of passion with and you called out the wrong name?"

Penny and Belle exchanged brief looks "Throw of passion? Seriously, Juliet, did you really just say that?"

Juliet blushed "I'd rather call it that, then some other vulgar term that Belle would of used! Like…Like 'doing the funky chicken' or something like that."

Belle placed her magazine on the table "First of all, it's 'doing the funky monkey' and secondly, I was six. Besides, I think the 'funky chicken' is a dance move or something like that."

Juliet blushed again, looking back down at her laptop and whispering "Still doesn't make it right…"

Belle rolled her eyes before turning back to Penny "So your seriously going to leave me with four geeks and a geekette? All by myself?"

Juliet interjected "I resent that comment."

"….Pretty much." Penny said, before getting up "Well, if we want to make Halo night, we should probably head down there."

As Juliet shut down her laptop, she looked over at Penny "What if I called it cuotis? Would that be any better?"

Penny snorted "No, cause then you sound like Sheldon."

Juliet's face lit up as she opened the front door "Really? I actually sound like him?"

Belle rolled her eyes again "The fact that you sound excited about sound like that dweeb is scary to me."

Juliet crossed her arms indignantly as Penny spoke up "Belle, com on now. He isn't really a dweeb. He's just… different. He's a sweetheart, I swear."

* * *

-Inside Leonard and Sheldon's apartment-

* * *

Howard put his arm on the couch behind Juliet "So you've never played Halo before?"

"Nope. Not even once. " Juliet shook her head "I've seen people play it before, but never actually did it myself."

"Then, fair Juliet, you need a teacher." Raj's hand shot up instantly, as he waved it about. Howard raised an eyebrow at him " How would you teach her if you can't even speak to her?"

Juliet put her hands up "Oh, no, I don't need a teacher! Just let me watch you for a while and I'll catch on eventually. So, Sheldon and Howard, how about you two go first?"

Howard sent her a cocky grin before turning to Sheldon " Alright, but I've been practicing. I'm on my a-game today."

Sheldon looked unaffected by Howard's comment "Was that supposed to be intimidating?"

Juliet giggled "Just start playing you two! I want to learn how to play before I'm forty!"

Sheldon looked over at the girl to his left "Are you insinuating that we are slow? Or that we have come across a time vortex?"

Juliet playfully rolled her eyes "Just play the game, Sheldon. I'm sure you the grand master at it."

Sheldon smirked "Well, I am rather good. Probably better then most of the humans in this room…Bazinga! I know I am the best."

Belle rolled her eyes as Howard and Sheldon grabbed the controllers and began to play. As they played, Juliet watched intently, keeping a close eye on what buttons to press when. In a matter of moments, Sheldon was declared victorious.

Sheldon looked over to the blonde next to him, who was clapping cheerfully "That…was awesome! I've never seen anything like that before! That soooo was epic!"

Howard begrudgingly handed her his controller, telling her good luck. Smiling, Juliet pressed the play button, and the hilarity ensued. After tons of 'Dohs!', 'Ughs!' and 'Oh that's how it works', the victor was named.

Sheldon sat down his controller "I can't believe I lost…And to…a amateur…"

Penny looked up from her magazine, smirking "You lost to me, remember?"

Sheldon's eye twitched "…That was a fluke."

Juliet smiled over at Sheldon "Oh, it was close, Sheldon. Don't feel so bad. If had gotten the one last shot in, I would have been dead as a door nail."

Sheldon looked over at Juliet, raising a eyebrow "I didn't feel bad…But, thanks…I suppose."

Belle made a loud gagging noise, earning her a glare from her sister "What? You two are being all lovey-dovey and crap. It's disgusting."

Penny rolled her eyes "Oh, shut up, Belle! You are being so bitter lately."

Juliet meekly spoke up "Um, guys…"

Belle stood up and got into Penny's face "Well, sorry not all of us have our 'lives' together, Miss. I-Work-At-The-Cheesecake-Factory!"

"Oh, that's great coming from you Belle, how many time have you been fired. Lets count the times you were fired for inappropriate behavior, dress and conduct!"

"SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Juliet screeched. Everyone in the room turned to the girl. Blushing from embarrassment, she spoke softly "I'm tired of you two bickering all the time. You two are so-"

Juliet's phone began vibrating on the coffee table "Hold on, I'll be right back."

As Juliet shut the apartment door, Belle glared over at Penny "Way to go, Penny , you made her upset."

Penny glared back, ten times stronger "Me? I'm the one who made her upset? You're the one making gagging noises."

Sheldon looked over at the two girls "Oh geesh, Leonard, I've told you once and I shall say it again; You never should of talked to Penny that day."

"Shut up, Cooper, no one asked your opinion on this." Belle snapped "And even if they did, I don't care about your opinion!"

Penny stood up "BELLE! Leave him out of this. He did nothing to you."

Belle opened her mouth to reply, but was meet by the door opening and Juliet hurriedly rushing in, squealing "Belle, you'll never guess who was- Ouch! That's a table…"

Belle rolled her eyes at her sister "Who was on the phone, Juliet?"

"Where did Raj go?" Juliet asked noticing his empty spot "He was here a moment ago."

Howard looked over at Juliet "He has a nervous bladder…And you sister and cousin were squabbling."

Juliet glared at Belle "Why did you scare that poor sweetheart?"

Belle scoffed "Didn't you have some news to share?"

"What? Oh, right! You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with!"

"Please, I'm waiting with baited breath, Lettie." Belle replied monotonously.

" Miss Maple Morrison, herself, asking if we had a room to spare." Juliet grinned.

Belle smiled lightly "Really? That's exciting! Why is she moving from Ireland?"

Juliet shrugged "Something about being bored, I think. But needless to say, I agreed."

Leonard spoke up "Is she the one you were telling me about?"

Juliet nodded "You'll like her, all of you. She's very sweet, but she has a big temper and a even bigger shopping addiction. So don't lend her money."

Belle looked up at her sister "So when's she moving with us?"

"She told me maybe a week or two. She said she had some last minute thing to take care of. "

Raj walked out of the bathroom, just in time for Juliet to race over and hug him "Oh, Raj, I know you'll love her! So why don't we head over to the comic book store, uh?"

Juliet grabbed her sister hand and pulled out the apartment door. The boys and Penny sat there, a bit flustered from Juliet sudden change of topic. Leonard cleared his throat "Um, Penny, so are you coming with us?"

"Ummm…." Penny nervously mumbled "I can't…I have…stuff to do. Maybe next time."

Penny got up and walked to the door, turning around for a moment to wave goodbye. After she closed the door, Raj finally spoke up "Who is I'm going to love?"


End file.
